Description: (Taken directly from the application) Newly developed technologies in microscopy and digital image analysis have given researchers the potential to characterize kidney tissues in ways not previously possible. Over the past 5 years we have actively applied these technologies to develop new imaging approaches to the study of renal biology, including 3-dimensional microscopy, quantitative microscopy and high-resolution imaging of cells in living animals. However, we have found that effective implementation of each of these powerful techniques is limited by the lack of fundamental information about multi-photon microscopy, deep-tissue microscopy and 3-dimensional image analysis. It is the objective of this project to develop an integrated approach of 3-dimensional microscopy and image analyses to support renal research. Specifically, we propose to, 1. Develop and optimize methods for collection of microscopic images of renal tissues. 2. Develop quantitative methods for microscopic analysis of tissues in, living animals. 3. Develop methods for 3-dimensional image analysis. The unique combination of state-of-the-art resources and expertise of the IU nephrology imaging facility represents a unique opportunity to develop a center of excellence in 3-dimensional microscopy in renal research. Such a center addresses a need that has otherwise been ignored in biomedical research. Furthermore, the development of this center will provide renal researchers with a novel set of research tools not available elsewhere, tools that will facilitate biomedical research, drug discovery, and solutions to human health problems.